Fighting Chance
by kissmyapplejuice
Summary: Robbie's cousin loses almost everything in his life, but a fresh start sends him to his cousin, Robbie Shapiro's, hometown and high school, Hollywood Arts. Sparks fly between him and Tori Vega, but will his anger get the best of him? [TorixOC] [BADE] [CABBIE] Requested by FeralG3
1. With No Goodbye

Hey everyone! I'm here with a new story. This story is a request from FeralG3! Robbie's cousin loses almost everything in his life, but a fresh start sends him to his cousin, Robbie Shapiro's, hometown and high school, Hollywood Arts. Sparks fly between him and Tori Vega, but will his anger get the best of him?

Patrick is based off of actor, Alexander Ludwig, Amanda is based off of actress, Michelle Trachtenberg, and Angela is based off of actress, Hayden Panettiere.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

 _With No Goodbye_

 **GLENDALE, AZ**

 **APRIL 2012**

 _She_ _'s gone._

 _It_ _'s my fault._

Patrick Wilson looks at his PearPad at the picture of him and his best friend making funny faces at the camera, and feels his jaw clenching in rage. He swipes to another picture of the same girl with her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she stood behind him on a half wall. Her blue eyes full of light. Her dark hair had sunshine dancing in it while her nose ring glints making everything seem brighter. Her face split into a bright and large smile, mocking him.

"Patty?" Patrick's blue eyes shift upward to see his mother rolling into his room in her wheelchair.

"Mom, the doctor said you shouldn't be moving around this much after therapy," Patrick gets up off his bed, and walks over to his mother to help her turn around. His size dwarfed his mother, and he pushed her down the hall back towards her bedroom in their small three-bedroom house.

"Baby bear, I'm sorry about Amanda, I wish you would go see someone,"

"Mom, it's okay. Don't worry about it,"

"Patrick, get down here," Patrick kneels in front of his mother, "it's okay to not be okay. You and Amanda have known each other since you were four, and I don't want you to do that thing that you do where you put everyone else before yourself. I don't need you to be strong right now,"

"But you do, Mom," Patrick lifts his mom out of her chair and places her on her bed, "just rest, I'll worry about dinner tonight," Patrick turns to leave the room.

"Baby bear?" Patrick turns back to his Mom. She gives him a weak smile.

"Yes, Mom?"

"I love you,"

"I love you, too,"

"Promise me that you'll talk to someone?"

"I will." Patrick watches as her eyes gently fall, and he quietly shuts his mother's door. He hears the soft dinging of his chat from his room, and he quickly sprints down the hall.

 **Incoming Call from RockRobster** **…**

 _Robbie always knows when I need him._ Patrick clicks accept and sits down at his desk

"Hey, Robbie," Patrick gives a weak wave as he looks at his cousin on the screen.

"Don't 'hey, Robbie' me. When were you going to tell me about Amanda?"

"I was dealing with things…"

"Dude, she was my friend, too," Patrick looks down at his wringing hands. Though him and Robbie looked nothing alike, Robbie being lanky with brown curly hair while Patrick was muscular with sleek blonde hair…they tended to be a lot like in personality. Loving and loyal to a fault, and putting others before themselves.

"She is…was…my best friend, Robbie, and she's gone. You aren't going to have to go to school every day and not see her or look at her locker…"

"Bear,"

"You know what, Robbie? I gotta go." Patrick quickly ends the call and took a deep breath. _This is why I don_ _'t want to talk to anyone. No one understands._ Patrick quickly whips out his phone and texts his older sister to see when she would be home because he really needed to go to the gym.

 **To Mouse: When are you getting home?**

 **To Bear: I** **'m heading up the driveway now. Why what's up?**

 **To Mouse: Need to get out of the house, and I don** **'t wanna leave Mom alone since she had PT today.**

Patrick hears the soft click of the lock as his sister opens the front door and the gentle step of her feet as she approaches his room.

"Hey," Patrick turns to see his older sister leaning against his door frame. Her blonde hair is pulled into a loose bun and a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Hey," Patrick stands up and walks over to her. Patrick stands at six-two while his sister barely hits five-five.

"What's up?"

"Just…"

"I heard at school that you are coming back tomorrow,"

"Principal Jones won't let me miss any more days,"

"You know all of us are here for you, Bear,"

"I know, Mouse, I just don't think I'm ready…"

"We have grief counselors on staff for the rest of the year,"

"Like they understand,"

"They don't, but they can help you understand," Patrick feels his hands balling into fists. "I wish you would talk to me…"

"Why? So, you can gossip about me in the teacher's lounge?"

"Bear…"

"I'm gonna go. Mom's sleeping. Don't forget to give her, her meds at four thirty, Angie." Patrick pushes past his sister and rips open the front door before slamming it shut. Angela looks at her retreating brother's figure from the front window when she feels her phone ringing in her bag.

 **Incoming call Tadpole…**

"Hey Robbie,"

"Hey Angie, have you talked to Pat?"

"You mean the figure that just left the house? Barely,"

"How is he?"

"Not well,"

"What happened? Did this have anything to do with the you know what?"

"Yea…I think he blames himself, Robbie,"

"Why?"

"Because she overdosed on his watch, Tadpole,"

"What?"

"She complained about a headache, so he gave her the meds and went to take a shower since he had been at his Hapkido class,"

"And she took…"

"She took the whole bottle, they watched a movie, and he didn't realize what happened until it was too late,"

"Is he…"

"He isn't okay, but I'm hoping that he will start therapy since he is heading back to school tomorrow,"

"When did it happen?"

"Two weeks ago. He's been throwing himself into taking care of Mom in order to not deal with his problems,"

"Keep me up to date, Mouse?"

"I will, Tadpole, sorry that I didn't tell you,"

"It's okay. I get it. You had enough on your plate. Love you, but I have to get back to school."

"Love you, too."

* * *

 **HOLLYWOOD ARTS**

Robbie hung up the phone and stared at it.

"Hi, Robbie!" Cat takes a seat next to Robbie, but her face quickly falls when she notices the somber look on Robbie's face, "what's wrong, Robbie?" Cat's book bag falls to the side causing a soft thunk that jolts Robbie eyes towards her. She takes his hands into hers and gently stroking his skin.

"N…nothing,"

"Robbie, you can tell me,"

"My cousin's friend, my friend, passed away…" Robbie twirls his phone in his hand before a cry shoots out of his body. Cat quickly envelopes her friend into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Robbie. So sorry."

"What's wrong with poindexter?" Jade takes a bite of her apple while she sits down across from her best friend and Robbie.

"Shhh, Jade, not today. Something bad happened," Cat rubs Robbie's back as his sobs start to earn looks of people from the cafe.

"Like what? Did Rex get called a puppet again?"

"My friend died Jade!" Jade stares at Robbie with wide-eyes and a mouth full of apple.

"Robbie…oh my god…" Jade swallows and looks into Robbie's crying eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"No! You didn't, but maybe if you weren't such a bitch than maybe you wouldn't say shitty things with everything that comes out of your mouth," Robbie pushes Cat away, grabs his bag, and quickly stalks away from the table. Jade tries to grab his hand, but he shakes her hand off.

"Robbie…"

"Go away, Jade." Jade looks at Cat with mouth agape.

"I didn't…"

"I know, Jadey, just give him time. We'll all go look for him later." Cat sadly smiles at her best friend, and slowly stabs her salad. Tori and André walk up to the table, but notice the noticeable somber mood.

"What's up with the sad vibes coming off you two?" André takes a seat next to his red-headed friend while he takes a bite of his pizza.

"Something Robbie said,"

"What did Robbie say?" Tori looks between the two of them.

"It's his story to tell," Jade stands and picks up her bag, "not ours. I'm sorry I've got to go." Jade walks towards the direction that Robbie ran off to.

* * *

"Robbie?" Jade gently pushes up the door to the tech lab, Robbie's favorite hiding place.

"Go away,"

"Not likely. I've never been good at following orders," Jade closes the door softly behind her, and looks at Robbie, sitting on the counter, wringing his hands.

"I don't want to talk you,"

"I know," Jade hops on the counter next to him, throwing her bag to the ground, "but I'm going to be right here when you want to," Robbie looks over at his friend with pink and blonde streaks in her hair, a piercing on her nose and eyebrow and a soft smile on her face, and breaks down into her arms.

"You look so much like her," Robbie says brokenly between sobs.

"I can put a bag on if that helps,"

"No, she was a great person," Jade takes Robbie's hand in hers.

"Well, you do have a habit of picking good friends. I mean…look at me," Robbie lets out a laugh. He sits back up and wipes off his face.

"My cousin does. She was his best friend…I just met her through him. Compared to him…I don't even deserve to be this upset about it especially after what his sister told me,"

"Doesn't mean she wasn't your friend," Jade smiles, "and it's okay for you to be sad. You're grieving, Robbie, it's okay to feel whatever you are feeling,"

"How do you know that?"

"That's what my therapist always told me when I started to see her,"

"When do you start seeing one of those?"

"Remember freshmen year when I was particularly mean?"

"Which time?" Jade smirks and playfully punches his arm.

"Right before Cat's birthday,"

"Yea…didn't you throw a chair at Sikowitz?"

"Yep, but anyway, my cousin had died. I was really close to him, and suddenly he was gone. Poof. I didn't get to say goodbye, and I was angry and I took it out on all of you. My mom signed me up for therapy the day after the chair incident, and for three weeks I just glared at her during our hour-long sessions until one day she just said, 'you have the upper-hand here, Jade, so what you decide to do with your sessions is fine, but don't waste it,' and I don't know…that hit me somewhere, and I started balling out of nowhere. I've been going ever since," Robbie shifted uncomfortably.

"How did he die?"

"He shot himself," Jade looks at her hands, "in the head. He had a lot of mental health issues, and one day the voices got too loud and he just ended it all,"

"That's how she died…" Jade whips her head towards Robbie.

"What?"

"She killed herself. She apparently overdosed on some pills,"

"Robbie…that sucks,"

"She had a really hard time coping with a bad thing that happened to her, and apparently couldn't go on anymore," Jade scoots closer to Robbie and squeezes his hand tightly, and rests her head on his shoulder and his head quickly perches on hers.

"I'm sorry,"

"Thanks, Jade, but I'm curious on why you followed me,"

"Because you looked like you needed a friend, and my inner-Beck compelled me to go,"

"Missing him?"

"Yea, I hate when he visits Canada because then my inner Jiminy Beck comes out telling me to fix the things that I mess up," Robbie and Jade let out a light chuckle, "I'm sorry, again,"

"Thanks. It's all good. I'll call my cousin again when he's cooled off, and maybe we can have a conversation,"

"Hopefully, but let's get back to class," Robbie nods and gathers his bags while Jade walks towards the door, "I won't tell anyone. Like I told Tori…it's your story to tell not mine,"

"Thanks, Jade. For everything, and I won't tell anyone your story either,"

"Thanks, Robbie. Beck says I need to be better at people, so I think I would get a gold star for the day." Robbie laughs as the lab door closes behinds them.

"For sure."

* * *

The sound of a punching bag fills the small brick gym's empty main room as Patrick lets out of fury of blow.

"Ya let it all go. Ya left me behind. Couldn't get that motherfucker out of your mind. I was there for you to hold you up, but then you took those pills with a pop, pop, pop," Patrick kept the time of his freestyle with his hits, "came back in and you smiled nice and big, knowing all the harm that you just did. Fell asleep watching that movie that you like, and you knew you wouldn't be wakin' up that night. Shakin', shakin', your eyes won't wake. I pray to God for both our sakes. How am I supposed to explain this to your mom? My whole world explodin' around me like bomb. My best friend decided there was no reason to live, and left me all alone with too much pain for a kid. How am I supposed to explain this to your girl? You decided that life wasn't worth the whirl and the dance you had, had no more twirls," Patrick didn't notice his tempo increasing or his beat getting more violent.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, man!" An older black man holds the bag still as Patrick makes eye contact with him and ceases his punches, "what did the bag do to you today?"

"Nothing just leave me alone, Mickey," Patrick starts punching the bags again until Mickey places a hand on his shoulder. "What?!" Patrick throws his gloves off and turns towards the man. Patrick stands a few inches taller than him, and he is glaring down at him with anger in his eyes.

"I heard about, Amanda, kid," Mickey places his other hand on Patrick's other shoulder, "I'm sorry." Patrick lets a sob escape his lips, and after that there was no stopping the tears. Patrick sinks to the floor and Mickey follows him down, holding him tightly. "I am so, so sorry."

* * *

Here is chapter one! Hurray! I loved using the real-life friendship of Liz and Matt in this chapter. Hope you guys stick around for chapter 2. This has been really fun to write. I've learned I really like prompts and requests. For reference, the gang are in their sophomore year, when I think Tori rolls in at the end of the year, so fifteen/sixteen years old. Angela is twenty-three.

Until Next Time!

-KMA


	2. A New Start

Hey guys! Thank you for joining me for chapter 2 of Fighting Chance. This has been a lot of fun to write since the idea wasn't my own (thanks for letting me run with your idea FeralG3!), but it's been fun to try to get into a story and I've become attached to my baby Patrick. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Patrick is based off of actor, Alexander Ludwig, Amanda is based off of actress, Michelle Trachtenberg, and Angela is based off of actress, Hayden Panettiere.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

 _A New Start_

 **GLENDALE, AZ**

 **OCTOBER 2012**

Patrick runs a towel over his hair after his shower after football practice. The coach had overworked all of the linemen today, but to be honest, Patrick could care less what happened to his school's quarterback.

"Hey, Kevin, heard the charges were dropped,"

"Hell yea, they were. Fuck that bitch acting like she didn't want it," Kevin laughs while pulling on his t-shirt, "but it's not like that even matters. Bitch is dead anyway," Patrick slams his locker door shut. "What's the matter, Wilson, did I touch a nerve?" Kevin walks up to Patrick, who is counting to ten like his counselor and him had been doing during sessions.

"Shut up, Kevin, before you push me too far," Patrick turns to face the jock, who stands five inches shorter than him.

"Aww, did I hurt poor little Patty's feelings?" Kevin's face turns into a mocking pout, "should I go get your big sister?"

"Shut up, Kevin," Kevin laughs at him.

"Maybe I should go get your sister just so I can fuck her against the wall, God knows that she's hot. Not as hot as Amanda, but I think popping a girl's cherry was the hottest thing about her or was that you, Patty? Did you and Amanda ever get freaky?" The whole team starts laughing with Kevin and playfully hitting each other. Patrick's rage gets the best of him, and grabs Kevin by the front of his shirt and slamming him against the lockers. "Whoa, what the fuck, man!?"

"You fucking raped her, Kevin, and the only reason the charges were dropped because your daddy paid off the judge. Amanda didn't like you. Even all the way back to when we were eight and your pathetic ass moved here from Cleveland. I don't like you, but you're my teammate and that's the only reason that I haven't sent you to the ER,"

"Like you fucking could. You were in love with a girl who would only bang girls, but if she banged you…what does that say about you?" Patrick's dam breaks and he throws Kevin onto the floor and straddles him, and begins to throw punches onto him. The protests of his teammates fall on deaf ears as Patrick sees red barely registering the hits that Kevin were getting on him.

 _I_ _'ll give you one more chance, Patrick, I know you're going through a lot, but I can't have you getting in another fight. You have a bright future, don't ruin it by letting your anger get the better of you._

The principal's word echoed in his head, but the cries of Amanda sobbing into his arms after her assault were louder. When Patrick is finally pulled off of Kevin, he looks down at his bleeding nose and swollen eye.

"Patrick…Patrick…PATRICK!" Patrick's head whips around to look at his coach.

"WHAT?!"

"Get out. Get out before you do something even more stupid." Patrick clenched his jaw before grabbing his bag before stalking out of the locker room with no looking back.

* * *

Angie opens the door to the principal's office at Walkerton High School and sees her little brother with an ice pack over his eye.

"Pat?!" Angie takes the seat next to him, and turns his face towards her taking the ice pack away to reveal a few small cuts and a forming bruise, "what happened, bear?"

"Your brother punched another student, Miss Wilson,"

"Mister Jones…"

"Save it, Miss Wilson, your brother's fighting has gotten out of hand over the last seven months. This isn't his first fight in school halls,"

"Well, maybe if that prick would shut his mouth about Amanda, and get punished for what he did…"

"Bear…" Patrick's blue eyes meet his sister's, "stop talking. You know you can't say anything more." Angie turns back towards the principal with a smile, "but he is right, Mister Jones. Kevin Warren has gotten away with a lot in this school. God only knows that I have filed many reports on him that seem to 'get lost'" Angie does air quotes.

"That doesn't excuse your brother's behavior. He swung first, and Mister Warren has been taken to the ER," Angie's head whips around to her brother.

"Pat, is that true?" Patrick's eyes fall towards the ground.

"I have no choice but to expel him from Walkerton,"

"Mister Jones, surely there is another…" Mister Jones holds up his hand, stopping Angie.

"Angela, this is our final decision. We've given Patrick more than enough chances to fix his attitude because his grades are the highest in his class, but the school board has given me no other choice. I'm sorry,"

"Fine. I quit," Angie stands up from her chair.

"No, Angie…" Patrick grabs his sister's wrist, but she shakes it off.

"Stop talking, Patrick James Wilson. I'll pack up my things at the end of the day, Mister Jones." Angie turns and opens the door, "Patrick, let's go." Angie gestures out the door and Patrick follows like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

"Angie, why did you do that? You love this job,"

"Mom got in, Bear," Patrick looks at her with confusion etched on his face.

"What?"

"The study. Mom got into that PT study at UCLA," Patrick's confusion morphs into extreme happiness. He lets out a cry of excitement and grabs his sister, spinning her in a circle.

"Oh my god! She got in!" Patrick places his sister down and grips her tiny shoulders with his large hands.

"Yea, she did. They said she's a really good candidate, so we're going to stay with Uncle Richard,"

"And Robbie!"

"Robbie, Sarah, and Aunt Aubrey while she does everything, and I'll get a new job and you can finally audition for Hollywood Art, Bear," Patrick grins sheepishly at his sister, "oh, don't get all bashful now. If Robbie can get in with Rex, you can get in with your amazing skills,"

"You think?" Angie places both of her hands on the side of Patrick's face.

"I know. Now, you have to get off of school property. Go home. Let Mom know, and start packing…everything starts in a few weeks because Arizona to LA isn't a fun drive." The siblings smile at each other and head out of the office to their respective areas, Angie to her classroom and Patrick to his locker to pack it.

 **From Tadpole: My dad just told me! OMG, I** **'m so excited to have you here. You can meet all my friends, and we can do all that cool stuff we always talked about.**

 **From Robbie** **'s Creepy Puppet: Oh man, I'm so glad that we're going to have someone cool here.**

 **To Tadpole: I can** **'t wait to see you. Just a few weeks and then we'll be inseparable.**

* * *

 **THREE WEEKS LATER**

Patrick sat nervously in the principal's office of Hollywood Arts as he looked over his transcript.

"Mister Wilson," Patrick looks up at Mister Eikner.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Your grades are amazing; your audition was also spectacular. Your freestyling and dancing were some of the best I have seen in my five years here, but your record…not so much,"

"I know, Sir, but since moving to California, I've started going to an anger management group and to therapy more regularly. I've joined a dojo here, and that's been really helping me. My cousin…"

"Robbie Shapiro?"

"Yes, Sir,"

"You two look nothing alike. Are you sure you two are related?" Patrick laughs. He isn't the first person to say that.

"Yes, Sir, promise. Our dads are…were…related. My uncle says that he got all the smarts, and my dad got all the brawn," Patrick looks down at his hands with a soft smile, "but Robbie tells me about this place all the time. The stories that he tells me seem unreal at times, but I can't help but listen because I think this school is what I need. In Arizona, some awful things happened that caused a lot of tension between me and my classmates, and no matter what I tried I couldn't seem to control myself. I need a fresh start. A place that I can reinvent myself, and finally find a place where I can belong. I know my record isn't the best, but I can only get better, right?" Principal Eikner smiles and stands, sticking out his hand. Patrick looks at it, then up at the principal, with a beaming smile before standing and taking his hand.

"Welcome to Hollywood Art, Patrick Wilson,"

"Thank you, Principal Eikner. I promise I won't let you down,"

"One condition, first fight with another student and you're out," With a curt nod, Patrick sprints out the door to go meet Robbie.

"Robbie!" Patrick takes off out the front door, "Robbie…" Patrick slows down when he sees Robbie talking to a girl with dark hair.

"Pat!" Robbie waves at him, and the girl turns to face him. Patrick's heart stops, his bag falls to his side.

"What's wrong with him?" The girl's eyebrow cocks.

"Remember how I said you looked a lot like her?" Realization washes over the girl's face, and she walks over to Patrick. His eyes study her face from her nose ring to her blue eyes to her dark hair.

"Jade," Jade sticks out her hand, and Patrick takes it but pulls her in for a hug, "oh god, no," Jade's body tenses as she tries to wiggle out of Patrick's tight grip.

"This is why I wanted him to meet you before he comes to school here,"

"He's coming to school here?" Jade's eyes widen in panic, "I'm going to have to deal with this all of the time?" Jade finally looks at Patrick, "Look, dude, I'm really sorry about your friend, but I don't do touching unless your name is Beck Oliver, so please…let go."

"Sorry," Patrick lets her go with a shy smile, "you just look a lot like her,"

"So, I've heard," Jade shifted uncomfortably, "look, Robbie told me what happened…"

"Robbie, you shouldn't have told anyone," Robbie opens his mouth to defend himself, but Jade quickly cuts him off.

"ANYWAY," Jade looks at him, annoyed, "I know what it feels like to lose someone that way, and I know how much it sucks," Patrick looks at her, "so if you need someone to talk to, I'm here, but like don't tell anyone because I don't need it going around that I give a shit about anything other than myself, Beck, and hating Vega." Jade turns to Robbie.

"Bring him to the party at Cat's tonight. I'm sure someone will have fun drooling all over him…probably Vega,"

"That's a good idea!"

"I know, I'm full of them. Now I've got to go, Beck's waiting for me at the theater to see this new horror movie. It was nice to meet you, I-can't-believe-you-are-related-to-Robbie," Jade sticks out her hand and Patrick shakes it.

"Patrick or Pat, for short,"

"Yea, don't care. See ya." Jade walks off leaving a stunned Patrick in her wake.

"Is she always that mean?"

"No, that was nice compared to normal," Patrick can feel the rage starting to simmer.

"I don't think we're going to get along. She might look like Amanda, but she's nothing like Amanda,"

"She's not bad. She was the one who helped me through the last couple of weeks. Got me to start seeing a therapist. She might not show it, but she cares," Robbie smiles, but Patrick didn't understand. The girl seemed to fluctuate from cold and distant to supportive in an instant, and Patrick already knew that was going to cause some trouble between the two of them. "Patrick…Earth to Patrick," Patrick turns back to his cousin.

"Did you get in?"

"Oh right." a huge grin splits across Patrick's face which causes Robbie to let out a lot of high pitched girlish squeals before jumping onto Patrick for a hug.

 **ROBBIE SHAPIRO:** YAY! My cousin is going to be going to HA! **Mood:** Excited

 **CAT VALENTINE:** YAY! I can't wait to meet him!

 **REX POWERS:** I'm glad there will be another cool person at the school besides me and Beck.

 **ANDRÈ HARRIS:** I'm a little offended. A puppet offended me.

 **REX POWERS:** WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PUPPET?!

* * *

 **Valentine Residence**

Patrick and Robbie walked up the long driveway of Cat's parent's home.

"So, you and Cat are dating?"

"Kind of, we haven't made it official,"

"Then there's Jade,"

"Who you met,"

"And she's dating Beck,"

"Who is amazing and has the most perfect hair in the universe,"

"And he's best friends with André,"

"Who is crazy talented. You can hear his DJ skills now," Patrick listens to the music blaring from the backyard of the mansion, and starts to nod with the beat.

"Not bad, and then there's Tara?"

"Tori, and oh my God, you're going to love Tori. She's super nice and smiley, and she's just almost perfect,"

"Why almost perfect?"

"Cause Cat's perfect," a slow blush crawls across Robbie's face.

"Awww, our little Tadpole has a big ol' crush," Patrick starts teasingly pushing Robbie.

"Patrick, stooop." Robbie feels his face grow hotter.

"I think it's cute. I can't wait to meet her." Robbie and Patrick round the corner to the backyard and are greeted by the site of the large pool with music blaring. Patrick looks around in awe at the sight around him.

"We don't have anything like this in Arizona or at least no one I knew did," Patrick surveys the people, and spies Jade with her arms wrapped around a boy with dark hair. He doesn't see his face though, it's too busy being occupied with Jade's lips.

"That's Beck!" Patrick turns his attention back to Robbie, who notices where his gaze is, "they've been dating for like three years, ever since freshmen year, they make out a lot. Like a lot, a lot. I'm pretty sure I've almost caught them having sex a few times at school,"

"Jesus, that's ballsy,"

"They love each other. Weirdly enough, Beck makes Jade a better person, she gets extra mean when he's away for a long time. She calls her conscious Jiminy Beck, and it tells her to do nice things…she isn't a huge fan of it." Robbie points over to the DJ booth at the far side of the pool, "that's André," Patrick looks at the African-American boy that is creating the amazing beats that are wafting throughout the party.

"He seems cool,"

"You have no idea," Robbie looks around and spies his favorite red-head, "and that's Cat!" Patrick looks over to see Cat, smiling and laughing with a girl's face he can't see.

"Nice job, she's cute,"

"Wait till you meet her," Robbie and Patrick start walking towards Cat.

"Robbie!" Cat smiles widely as she runs to him, wrapping her arms around him. "You're here!" Cat places a kiss on his cheek causing Robbie to shrink into himself.

"Yea…um…I told you I would…oh! This is my cousin, Pat," Patrick does a little wave at Cat before being embraced in a tight hug.

"Oh m geeee, I'm so glad you're here! Robbie has been telling us so much about you!"

"Same here, I feel like I knew all of you before I even met you because he never stopped talking about all of his friends here. I'm glad to know he has people who are looking out for him,"

"Of course we do," Cat loops her arm into Robbie's before laying her head on his shoulder, "he's worth it. Oh! And this is Tori! You'll be seeing her a lot too,"

"Hi there, nice to meet…" Patrick starts to speak as the brunette turns around, and he immediately stops when his eyes meet hers. Patrick is blown away by her beauty. Now, he had dated pretty girls before. He had flirted with pretty girls before, but all them paled in comparison to this girl in front of him.

"Hi! I'm Tori," Patrick smiles and takes her extended hand to shake it.

"Patrick or Pat, for short,"

"It's nice to meet you, Pat, are you going to Hollywood Arts?" Patrick couldn't see it, but Tori was holding her breath, hoping he would say yes.

"As of this morning,"

"Super cool! You're going to love it there. Fair warning though, coming from a normal school to HA is a lot to take in,"

"Will you help me navigate?"

"I sure will," The two exchange a pair of bashful smiles, "do you want a drink?" Patrick just nods because he can't seem to form the words. He follows Tori inside while she happily chats to him.

"Told you Vega would be drooling over him," Jade and Beck walk up with their hands intertwined.

"She's just being nice," Beck gestures with his drink before taking a swig of it.

"Yea, that's not what I saw," Jade smirks, "my drink is empty. I'm going to go refill it." Jade walks into the house quickly.

"…I'm going to go make she doesn't kill anyone." Beck jogs up behind Jade, placing his hand on her lower back.

* * *

Jade walks into the kitchen and sees Vega and Patrick leaning against the counter, happily chatting.

"Now, Jade, don't be mean." Jade turns to Beck, placing a hand on the side of his face.

"No promises." She places a gentle kiss on his lips before turning her attention back towards her targets. Jade starts walking towards them, but the unruly crowd shoves her into the couple, spilling Tori's drink all over her white shirt.

"Jade!"

"Oh my god!" Patrick looks around the kitchen trying to find a towel, but when he finds none he takes off his shirt. Tori and Jade stare at his six-pack with wide-eyes and mouths agape, and Tori could swear there was some drool running from her mouth. Patrick uses his shirt to dab Tori's shirt, "are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Tori smiles dreamily at Patrick, and while they look into each other's eyes a spell is cast over them.

"I'm fine, too," Jade pulls another kid over to her and wipes her hand off on his shirt. Tori quickly looks at her.

"Why did you run into me?"

"I didn't mean to. If I meant to spill a drink over you, it would be on your face and in your hair," Tori rolls her eyes.

"My shirt is ruined though,"

"Cat's got plenty of swimsuits. It's a pool party so it seems appropriate for you to be in a swimsuit," Jade gestures for Tori to follow her.

"Wait, are you going to ask Cat?" Patrick calls after the two, but it falls on deaf ears as they disappear.

"Here's the thing, new dude," Beck walks up to Patrick, and picks Jade's cup off the floor and places it on the counter, "Jade doesn't ask…she does," Beck grabs a new cup and starts to make a whiskey and Coke. "Plus, she and Cat are best friends. What's Cat's is Jade's and vice versa, so don't worry. Beck, by the way,"

"Patrick,"

"Robbie's cousin, right?" Beck and Patrick shake hands.

"Yea,"

"He's been over at the RV a lot lately. Sorry to hear about your friend,"

"You know, too?" Patrick grabs a beer, the anger reaching a critical point.

"Well, when Robbie spends most of the day crying on my couch, I tend to find things out. Plus, Jade and I don't have secrets. She didn't tell me what happened, she left that to Robbie, but I could tell something was up by her attitude,"

"She seems…you know…mean," Beck smiles.

"Yea, a hard exterior with a good heart. She's been through a lot, and has a hard time trusting people let alone opening up to them,"

"She says she experienced something like what I'm going through,"

"Yea, shortly after we started dating. It was a lot to deal with right away, but seeing her at her most vulnerable is why I deal with the catty bitchiness all the other days,"

"Did it turn her into…" Patrick gestures the direction that the girls disappeared to, "that?"

"Nah, she's always been difficult." Patrick and Beck fall into a relatively normal conversation, learning about each other and some things about their past. Patrick didn't notice the girls walking up until Beck was handing Jade her drink.

"Your drink, my lady," Jade smiles, taking the drink and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"My hero," Jade and Beck's lips meet in a passionate kiss that causes Patrick to shift uncomfortably. "Now…upstairs is all ready for us."

"Excellent."

"Upstairs?" Jade looks at Patrick with a sultry smile.

"There is a private hot tub that I love to partake in, and since Beck and I haven't had much alone time in the last few weeks I will be partaking in it most of the night. I'd offer for you to join, but I don't think Vega would appreciate that." Jade's head gestures to the side, and Patrick's eyes fall on Tori in a bright yellow swimsuit that contrasts with her brown skin. Tori tucks a stray hair behind her ear while she smiles shyly at Patrick.

"Have fun you two." Jade smiles while dragging Beck off with her.

* * *

Yay! I'm very happy with this chapter. It turned out better than I thought it would. I hope you guys liked it. Hope you join me for chapter 3!

Until Next Time!

-KMA


	3. Let's Make Plans

Heeeeey guys. How ya doing? Sorry I've been gone for a while. This story was a little hard to write after everything that happened with my friend Dana. It was all a lot to take in and writing this story was really hard because of it, but I have returned! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Patrick is based off of actor, Alexander Ludwig, Amanda is based off of actress, Michelle Trachtenberg, and Angela is based off of actress, Hayden Panettiere.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

 _Let_ _'s Make Plans_

The party had gone off without a hitch well beside the group maybe drinking a little too much, but Robbie was happy to see that his friends were connecting really well with Patrick. Especially Tori. They two of them were obviously infatuated with each other which Robbie thought was good because Patrick's last three girlfriends were nightmares that had made fun of Robbie when Patrick wasn't looking.

 _ **RockRobster started a chat with ScissorLuv, ToriVega, GotBeck, AndreH, HappyCat, and PatMan**_

 _RockRobster renamed the chat:_ _ **SQUAD**_

 _RockRobster: hey guys!_

 _ **HappyCat logged on**_

 _HappyCat: Hey Robbie!_

 _ **ToriVega logged on**_

 _ **AndreH logged on**_

 _ToriVega: Hey!_

 _AndreH: what_ _'s up?_

 _RockRobster: I was wondering if you guys want to come over and watch movies tomorrow since we don_ _'t have school because of teacher enrichment?_

 _HappyCat: I love movies! I_ _'m in…but only if Jade doesn't get to choose them._

 _ **PatMan logged on**_

 _PatMan: why am I even included in this? I_ _'m within pillow throwing distance of you and plus it was my suggestion._

 _RockRobster: so you could feel included in the djakf;kjoiwef_

 _ToriVega: Robbie?_

 _RockRobster: Pat threw a pillow at me_ _…_

 _AndreH: Well I_ _'m in._

 _ToriVega: Me too._

 _ **ScissorLuv logged on**_

 _HappyCat: Hi Jade!_

 _ScissorLuv: it_ _'s Beck. I can't find my phone…did I leave it at your place Cat?_

 _HappyCat: I can check and let you know!_

 _ScissorLuv: Thanks._

 _ToriVega: where is Jade?_

 _ScissorLuv: still sleeping_ _…we had a long night. {winky face emoji}_

 _HappyCat: Ew! Ew! Ew! {monkey covering eyes emoji}_

 _ToriVega: Anywaaaay, are you two in for movies tomorrow?_

 _HappyCat: AND JADE CAN_ _'T CHOOSE!_

 _ScissorLuv: She will fight you on that, but sure. Sounds like fun. My lady is waking up, I will see you all later._

 _ **ScissorLuv has logged off**_

 _ToriVega: Gross_

 _RockRobster: GUYS! HELP! I_ _'M BEING BOMBARDED WITH PILLOWS! If I don't make it out…tell my mother I love her and Cat…?_

 _HappyCat: Yes?_

 _RockRobster: you were the best girlfriend a man could ask for._

 _ **RockRobster has logged off**_

 _HappyCat: Robbie!_

 _ **HappyCat has logged off**_

 _AndreH: I wonder if she realizes that he is just joking._

 _ToriVega: probably not_

 _PatMan: Who says he is? It_ _'s a war here at the Shapiro house…I can't guarantee that there are no casualties or that Robbie won't be locked in the basement for the next three hours. War is hell._

 _ **PatMan has logged off**_

 _AndreH: Man, my friends are weird._

 _ **AndreH has logged off**_

 _ **ToriVega has logged off**_

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Tori, André, and Cat pull up in front of Robbie's house at around noon. Robbie hadn't responded to anyone's text so everyone else decided that noon was late enough in the day that someone in the Shapiro house would be up and about. They notice Beck's car a little further up with Beck and Jade laying on the trunk hood, to most of their surprise, just cuddling and enjoying the warmth of the California rays.

"They're so cute," Cat beamed at her best friend and her boyfriend.

"Yea, if you forget that Jade is a scissor wielding banshee."

"André, that's mean." Cat opens the car door and gets out, skipping up to Beck and Jade, who greet her with a smile.

"Just cause it's mean doesn't mean that it ain't true." Tori let out a little snort before both she and André leave his car and approach their friends.

"Hey, have you guys heard from Robbie?" Tori looks down at her phone, "because I haven't heard anything from Pat," Jade whips out her phone.

"'Hey, Robbie, what time today?' Nothing. 'Shapiro answer someone'. Nothing. 'I swear to God that I will come over, cut up all of Rex's clothes and chop off all of his hair.' I got a reply from Rex from that one to which I will not share because it contains words that shouldn't be heard by little Cat ears," Jade looks up from her phone with a smile, "so to answer your question, no."

"Do we just go in then?" André looks over at the entryway.

"I mean, he did invite us." Tori starts making her way towards the door, and the group follows her lead but with a little more caution. Tori raises her hand and rings the doorbell to hear a circus theme enter the house.

"What the…?"

"Robbie's dad is an engineer, so he likes to mess with their doorbell sound. This one is my favorite, sometimes it's duck quacks or a telephone ringing." Cat smiles at the group.

"Good to know that Robbie gets his weirdness from his dad," Jade states as she snuggles closer to Beck's side. As she does, the door opens to a very shirtless Patrick with just a towel on, and his smile fades into a wide-eyed look of surprise as he looks at the group, "oh look, it's Tori's dream last night." Tori ducks her head down as a blush creeps up to her cheeks as she secretly keeps looking at Patrick's very toned and muscular body. Cat's mouth is agape as she looks on at her boyfriend's cousin, and André raises a hand to close it.

"Now that! That's what I want to look like. How do you look like that?"

"Um…uh…martial arts and kickboxing," Patrick stammers as he looks between everyone in the group, a deeper shade of red appearing on his cheeks.

"Pat, is that the food?" Robbie walks up, "guys! What are you doing here?"

"You're the one who invited us for movies, Robbie," Jade rolls her eyes.

"But you didn't…" Robbie's eye flick to his cousin, "Pat, go put some clothes on!" Patrick's eyes go wide and he hurries off down the hall. "Come in guys." The group wanders into the household, but Jade places a quick peck on Beck's cheek.

"You look better." Cocking a smile and walking ahead of him, she misses his smirk and the confidence that exudes off him.

"Why didn't you guys text us?"

"We did. All of us," André gestures to the group, "multiple times,"

"Right? Angie hid mine and Pat's phones last night because we kept having a slap war,"

"Oh! That new feature on theSlap!" Cat pulls out her phone and a slapping sound fills the room as Tori looks at her phone.

"I got slapped!" Cat giggles while she goes to Jade's profile.

"You slap me on Slap, I'll slap you in real life." Cat looks nervously at her phone before slowly putting it away.

"Yea, Pat and I were like at eighty slaps in like five minutes, so Angie stole our phones and we still can't find them,"

"Who is Angie?"

"My big sister," Patrick comes back into the room with a pair of sweatpants on and a shirt in hand.

"I said put clothes on not just put pants on!" Patrick laughs while pulling the shirt on while walking through the kitchen door. Tori looks on with her mouth slightly agape.

"Hey, Vega!" Tori turns to Jade.

"Yea?"

"You've got a little something here," Jade wipes the side of her mouth. Tori mimics her action and to her disgust, she notices some drool, "keep it in your pants until the bedroom. I don't need to watch that,"

"You and Beck are on top of each other all of the time,"

"That's better to watch because we are two hot people in a relationship. In your coupling, Patrick is doing all of the work." Jade smiles and walks over to the cabinet of movies to start looking at the selection.

"No, Jadey! You don't get to pick the movie!" Cat runs over to her best friend and starts looking for it.

"I swear to God if you choose a princess or animated movie, I'm going to hang you upside down." Cat gives her a big smile.

"No, you won't. You'll sing along with me and you know it." Cat and Jade start laughing to themselves.

"So, Angie stole your phone?"

"Yea, and she hid them somewhere and she just took their mom to her appointment,"

"Oh? What's wrong with her?" Tori tries to lean in such a way to catch a glimpse of Patrick in the kitchen. She sees him in the fridge taking the final drinks of the orange juice, and he turns to catch Tori's eye. She smiles and he winks at her while putting the carton into the recycling. Tori feels her heart turn to putty and melt onto the floor.

"Um…" Tori's daydream is interrupted by Robbie trying to come up with a story, "she's…uh…"

"It's a family thing," Patrick smiles when he enters the room, standing close to Tori, "hey,"

"Heeeeeey," Tori smiles and feels herself blushing while shrinking away from Pat.

"So, movie?" Patrick looks over to Cat and Jade who have a few movies in their hands.

"I mean that's why we showed up." André goes over to the two girls and starts to debate movies with them.

"My lady." Patrick sticks out his arm for Tori to take and she takes it with a smile.

"Oh my, what a gentleman."

"To the basement!" Robbie runs towards the stairs before sprinting down with André and Beck racing behind him.

A few hours later, Patrick and Tori find themselves on the walkout of the basement talking about whatever comes into their minds.

"And then Trina dumped a whole plate of spaghetti on me!"

"All because you wouldn't let her wear your top?"

"Yea! My sister is insane." Patrick and Tori laugh, and a somber look passes over Patrick's face, "what's up?"

"Talking about spaghetti got me thinking about Amanda," Tori feels her heart drop.

"Amanda?"

"Oh man, spaghetti was the first meal we made together. We were like ten and our parents left us alone for the first time to go to something and Angie was at her boyfriend's, but we were hungry," Tori watches as a soft smile plays on Patrick's face, "so we got the noodles and the water, but we didn't know what we were doing. I think we put them in for like five minutes and poured cold sauce all over it. It was awful but man were we proud of ourselves. We ate those bowls with smiles on our faces while we watched cartoons. Thankfully, our spaghetti got better over the years but every Friday…we made spaghetti. For seven years, Friday night was our night and we made spaghetti and watched movies,"

"She sounds great," Tori falls back into her chair in defeat. _How am I going to compete with that?_

"Amanda is…was great," The sadness that seeps into Patrick's voice causes her to turn to him, "she would have loved you. She always talked about moving here when we graduated. She was a writer and she was so talented. Won a bunch of awards in Arizona,"

"Was?"

"She passed away about a year ago," _Great now she_ _'s the dead girlfriend, just great._

"Oh wow, must have been hard to lose your girlfriend so young," Tori places a reassuring hand on Pat's shoulder. She feels it move and sees that Pat is laughing, "what's so funny?"

"Amanda wasn't my girlfriend, Tori," Patrick takes her hand off his shoulder and puts it in his, "she was my best friend. I was the wrong gender to be anything romantic to her, but that didn't stop her from scaring away about half of the girls I liked,"

"She was gay?" Patrick nodded with a smile. A feeling of relief washed over Tori as she smiled at Pat.

"But I'm not going to lie before she came out to me, I most definitely wanted her to be. I loved her. No, I still love her. I always will. I told her everything. She was my partner in crime, the mac to my cheese, the lyrics to my beat,"

"What happened?"

"It's a long story," Patrick's thumb gently starts stroking Tori's hand. Tori feels her heart speed up and her smile gets bigger, "and I don't think I want to scare you away with it,"

"Well, can I see her then?" Patrick took out his phone and showed Tori the background of his phone. It was a photo of him looking very displeased with a flower behind his ear and a girl containing her laugh next to him. Tori had to do a double take at the girl with bright blue eyes and a nose ring. "She looks like…"

"Jade, yea. I had to do a double take when Robbie introduced her, but don't worry…they were nothing alike. I mean…head-strong and honest with a no-nonsense attitude, but Amanda was less…mean? Is mean the word I'm looking for?"

"I usually use sharp and pointy when describing Jade. Like a hedgehog. Spiking and mean on the outside, soft on the inside," Patrick laughs.

"Good analogy,"

"Well, Jade will grow on you,"

"I'd rather if you grew on me," Tori and Patrick lock eyes and a look of panic appears on Patrick's face, "I mean…um…"

"Do you want to go get sushi?" Tori holds her breath as she waits for her answer.

"Yea," both of them smile, "I would love to go get sushi with you."

"Hey nerds!" Tori and Patrick look at Jade through the large windows leading into the living room, "we picked another movie!"

* * *

Sorry, this was quick, but I have to keep the story moving and sometimes that means not so long chapters.

Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Until next time!

-KMA


	4. I Get By

Oh hey, hi. Sorry that I've been gone. I didn't quite know where to go with the chapter, and then everything exploded so I got really busy. But hey! I'm back with this next chapter. I hope you guys like our leading man and our leading lady's first date!

Patrick is based off of actor, Alexander Ludwig, Amanda is based off of actress, Michelle Trachtenberg, and Angela is based off of actress, Hayden Panettiere.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

 _I Get By_

Patrick adjusted his collar of his polo for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. He was nervously sitting in his car with a text typed out to Tori since he arrived, and he pulls out his phone one more time and opens a video. He takes a deep breath and presses play. The smiling face of Amanda appears.

" _Hey there, ya big baby. I hid this video on your phone for your inevitable freak out about this date you're having tonight. As your first girlfriend, I will let you know that you are super good at dates. That mud pie place you took me to…so good. You are freaking out about nothing. She must see something in you to even say yes because we both know despite that whole charming, small-town boy exterior…you're gross. Like super gross,"_ Amanda let's out a laugh. " _But Pat, if it goes super well, we_ _'ll have coffee tomorrow and talk all about it or you'll call me tonight. One of the two. If it goes horribly wrong, well fuck that bitch, I've got ice cream waiting and we will do Kung-Fu movie marathon. Have fun tonight. Love ya, you big ol' bear._

Patrick smiles at Amanda sticking her tongue out at him. He always needed her. He knew he wouldn't be able to call her when this was over, but he could go home and talk to Robbie or his sister. However, there was something about Amanda's encouragement that made everything better.

 **To Tori: Outside**

Patrick takes another deep breath after he stows his phone and looks nervously at the Vega's house. He drums a beat on the steering wheel.

"Waiting. Waiting every day. Waiting at the signs. Waiting on the bell. Always waiting in the lines that start to feel like Hell. But when I see your face. My mind goes blank. Looking like an angel, never to replace. I bet you're a detective, and ma'am I've got a case. Someone stole my heart, and all the clues are fallin' into place. It's you. That girl I'm waiting on. Waiting. Every day, waiting," Patrick looks over and sees Tori approaching his car, giving him a tiny wave, "definitely worth the wait." He rolls down the window.

"Hey!" Tori smiles at him.

"I believe you ordered a handsome driver to take you dinner,"

"I do," Tori opens the door, "but I have to admit I was expecting a little more for what I paid for,"

"I will complain to my management company, Mademoiselle,"

"Thank you, driver, I would like to use their company again. Their customer service is impeccable," the serious faces the two had been maintaining quickly cracked as they both bust out laughing.

"Okay," Patrick smiles over at Tori, "now that we have the first date awkwardness out of the way, ready for Nozu?"

"Oh boy, am I. I've been waiting all day."

"As the lady demands, I obey." Patrick started the car and drove off.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that when you were seven, you convince Robbie that Toe Goblins were real and he didn't take his socks off for a month?" Tori put a piece of sushi into her mouth.

"Yea, my aunt was so mad at me," Patrick started clinking his chopsticks together like a mouth, " _Patrick Joshua Wilson, you know Robbie is a sensitive boy and he looks up to you. He_ _'s going to believe everything you say. I had put him in the bath with the socks on to get them off,"_

"That's so sad,"

"I mean at the time it was hilarious, but now…" Patrick looks contemplative at the ceiling, "no, now it's still funny." Patrick stood up, "so, tell me about the great Tori Vega," Tori blushes.

"Well, hi, I'm Tori Vega,"

"Hi, Tori,"

"Um, I don't know, what do you want to know?"

"Why did you decide to go to Hollywood Arts?"

"That's a funny story, it was completely an accident. Trina's tongue swelled up, and she couldn't sing so I stepped in. I always wanted to go, and Trina's throbbing tongue gave me the chance and courage to try,"

"Was it throbbing?"

"Heavily. It was still the weirdest thing I have ever touched,"

"Why did you touch it?"

"The nurse made me!"

"Speaking about Trina…how did she even get into HA?"

"No one really knows. I've heard some stories. A light hitting her in the throat, a gas bomb, a fight challenge…no one really knows, and Trina won't tell me,"

"It's amazing because she's…"

"Awful. You can say it, you won't offend me,"

"Awful," Tori smiles.

"I love her, but she's a little much. She'd be a great reality star,"

"That's what Robbie and I said!"

"You were talking about Trina?"

"We were talking about everyone and what they would do in the entertainment industry,"

"Okay, well tell me! I want to know,"

"Well, Jade is obliviously going to become the queen of horror and Beck will be the heartthrob in every movie, and them being a couple will continue to confuse everyone in the world. André will become an amazing music producer. Robbie will become a comedian. You'll be a pop star, and we couldn't decide on Cat since she can do anything. Robbie thinks she'll be a pop star like you, but I think she's going to go into costumes. Me though, I will become a heavyweight champion crushing anyone who opposes me,"

"You box?"

"I do," Patrick does a quick one-two and smiles at Tori as she lets out a laugh.

"I had no idea,"

"My dad boxed, so I want to be like him. So, I box, I wrestled and played football at my old school, I did Muay Thai, capoeira, and Hapkido for a while,"

"You do a lot," Tori wears a shocked expression, and Patrick laughs at it.

"It spiraled a lot after that first taste, I actually have a competition coming up in a few months that I'm pretty excited about,"

"So, is your dad the reason you got into all of this?"

"For the most part," Patrick rubbed the back of his neck, "then it became an outlet for my anger. Eventually, I just had a lot of anger that I couldn't get out. I actually got kicked off of a few teams because I would fight with people plus that's why I transferred schools,"

"Oh my god,"

"I promise, it's all good now," Patrick tries to backtrack, "I've been going through a lot of therapy and mandated anger management groups. Usually only find myself getting angry when someone is hurting someone I care about. God, this makes me seem like an awful person,"

"No," Tori looks sheepishly at him, "I'm glad you're getting help."

"Well, now that I have made a fool of myself. If you will excuse me. I'm going to head to the bathroom." Tori smiled and happily ate her food while Patrick ducked out of his seat.

"… _You are freaking out about nothing. She must see something in you to even say yes because we both know despite that whole charming, small-town boy exterior…you're gross. Like super gross…"_ Tori looked at Patrick's phone, and quickly picks it up with the intention to press pause, however, as she turns over the phone, she sees the video of Amanda, " _But Pat, if it goes super well, we_ _'ll have coffee tomorrow and talk all about it or you'll call me tonight…"_ Tori presses pause and turns to see Patrick hanging over the table.

"It started playing. I'm sorry, I wasn't prying…" Patrick looks down at the phone and smiles.

"It's okay," Patrick pulls his chair around to sit right next to Tori. Tori feels a blush slowly creep up her cheeks. "So, that's Amanda. She is…was…my best friend,"

"She seems charming,"

"Nah, she was a gank, but she was my gank,"

"I know you said you didn't want to talk about what happened to her, but can you tell me about her?"

"How about you ask me questions about what you want to know about her while we finish dinner?"

"How did you meet?"

"I was four, and her family moved in next door. She found a hole in the fence and crawled into the backyard because she wanted to play with my dog because she couldn't have one since her little sister and dad were allergic. So, I came out to yell at her for touching my dog, but he was having so much fun that I just decided to join in,"

"Did you two ever date?" Patrick let out a laugh.

"We did, for like three days when we were nine. She was my first kiss, too, I think that was when she realized she was gay," Patrick's face contoured to a sudden realization, "oh my God, I helped Amanda figure out she was gay. God, I'm a great best friend," Tori laughed.

"What did you do when you found out she was gay?" She watched Patrick shrug and take a sip of his soup.

"Hugged her. I could see how much stress it was causing her because her parents didn't react well at first," Patrick let out a sigh, "she was afraid that I was just going to leave her. Like I could throw away twelve years of friendship. So, as we sat in the tree house we had made when were kids, she stumbled over her words and kept repeating herself which was very unlike her because she was always articulate. I just hugged her and told her that I already knew because I had seen kissing Susan Lippenstall under the bleachers. She cried a lot,"

"What did you think of her first girlfriend?"

"God," Patrick rolled her eyes, "Susan Lippenstall was like the wooooorst human. I hated her," Patrick popped a piece of sushi into her mouth, "she was rude and inconsiderate, and she was always making Amanda feel like if she broke up with her that she would have nothing,"

"Did they break up?"

"They did, after a month or two, and then Amanda met an amazing girl at a coffee shop named Vicki,"

"How is Vicki doing?"

"After Amanda died, Vicki didn't really want to be reminded of her every day, so she stopped talking to me. I check up on her occasionally though, and she seems like she's doing good,"

"What was the hardest thing you and Amanda ever went through together?"

"I mean there are two things," the waiter comes over and gives them the check. Patrick takes out his wallet and sets down some money and watches the man scamper off, "I think the first one was when we were fourteen,"

"What happened?"

"My parents got in a car accident,"

"Oh, that's awful,"

"Yea, my Dad didn't make it," Tori takes his hand as he takes a deep breath, "and my Mom was pretty badly injured, so I had to stay with her family while she was in the hospital since Angie was off at college in Wisconsin. She and I were very different people that just seemed to get each other, but our living habits were vastly different so adjusting that first month was hard because we both had to adjust along with her little sister. There was so much fighting, and I thought we weren't going to make it through,"

"But you did," Tori smiles. The waiter brings back the change and quietly thanks them, "and you made it through all of that rough stuff,"

"Barely and I wouldn't have been about to do it without Amanda, Robbie, and Angie. I still get angry about it," Both of them leave the restaurant and start heading to the car.

"Well, I think you're a sweet person even with all the anger,"

"Amanda and Angie told me I'm a pushover because I'd give my left arm if someone else needed it, and they weren't wrong,"

"What would you give me?" Tori looks up at him with hope in her eyes.

"Everything," Patrick leans in and Tori's eyes flutter shut as Patrick tenderly kisses her lips. Tori smiles and brings her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. The kiss comes to a natural end, and they both smile at each other. Suddenly, a panicked expression graces Patrick's face.

"I'm sorry, was that too forward?" Patrick studies Tori's face looking for any sign of distress, and she simply laughs.

"No, it was perfect," Patrick beams down at her and reaches down to open her car door.

"After you, my lady,"

"Your lady, now?" Tori looks back at him from the car door.

"I hope so," Tori stands on her tiptoes to give him another kiss.

"I hope so, too," Tori quickly gets on the seat and Patrick shuts the door. He smiles and walks around the back of the car, and when he thinks that Tori isn't looking does a happy dance but when he hears her melodic laugh; he knows he caught. He gets into the car with a very embarrassed look on his face.

"You're a good dancer,"

"I mean it was one of the reasons I got into HA, so I hope so," Patrick looks over at Tori, "so home?"

"Home, driver. I mustn't be late, I have a four PM tea time with the Queen,"

"Oh, I am so sorry, Mademoiselle, I shant make you late for the Queen. That would be rude." Patrick starts driving off.

"Truly, sometimes I question why I keep you around." Patrick grabs Tori's hand, lacing their fingers together, as the head back to her house.

* * *

Hope you thought it was cute! Drop a review, favorite, follow, and let me know what you are thinking!

Until Next Time!

-KMA


	5. Lift

Oh hi. I'm so sorry this took so long. I lost all of my motivation to write recently and I've been trying to get back into it, but it's been hard. Be patient with me. I promise everything is coming.

Patrick is based off of actor, Alexander Ludwig, Amanda is based off of actress, Michelle Trachtenberg, and Angela is based off of actress, Hayden Panettiere.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything with Victorious except the characters I create. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

* * *

 _Lift_

 _ **ToriVega reopened chat SQUAD**_

 _ToriVega: Hey guys! Want to go for ice cream tomorrow?_

 _ **HappyCat logged on**_

 _ **AndreH logged on**_

 _HappyCat: I love ice cream! Can I get sprinkles?_

 _AndreH: Of course you can, Little Red._

 _HappyCat: Extra sprinkles?_

 _AndreH: Let's not get crazy._

 _ **RockRobster logged on**_

 _RockRobster: Sure I can! I've been craving ice cream, too! Ever since Cat made me watch that new Waggafuggles song_

 _HappyCat: In the cool, cool, cool of the freezer! Ice cream will be there! In the cool, cool, cool of the freezer! You better bring a chair! Ice cream's throwing a party, you can smell it in the air!_

 _RockRobster: NO! NO MORE!_

 _ **PatMan logged on**_

 _PatMan: oh god. Not that song again._

 _ToriVega: You in?_

 _PatMan: Sorry, babe, I've got somewhere I have to be until 4, and then I have stuff to do that night._

 _ToriVega: :(_

 _PatMan: I know! But I will see you tomorrow!_

 _RockRobster: Oh right. Do I need to be there?_

 _PatMan: Nah, man I got it, but could you keep your phone on?_

 _RockRobster: of course._

 _ **PatMan has logged off**_

 _AndreH: What does he have going on?_

 _RockRobster: Family stuff. Sorry guys, I got to go! See you tomorrow! Text me the time and place._

 _ **RockRobster has logged off**_

 _ **GotBeck has logged on**_

 _GotBeck: Ice cream, you say?_

 _HappyCat: Yea! Can you and Jadey come?_

 _GotBeck: hang on. Jade's in focus mode with the new script, so let me see if I can get an answer. Please hold._

 _HappyCat: I'm holding onto Mister Purple!_

 _AndreH: Where were you thinking about going?_

 _ToriVega: Well that build your own sundae place just opened up by the hospital_

 _HappyCat: Scoops4U!_

 _ToriVega: Yea! That one._

 _AndreH: Sounds good. Time?_

 _HappyCat: Can we make it for after 1? We have to go get my brother_

 _ToriVega: Where is he?_

 _HappyCat: Santa Barbara_

 _AndreH: Why is he there?_

 _HappyCat: He wanted to see the spaceships_

 _AndreH: But there aren't…_

 _HappyCat: I know. He was very sad, but we have to go get him._

 _ToriVega: So let's say 2?_

 _AndreH: Perfect. See you at two tomorrow!_

 _ **AndreH has logged off**_

 _ **ScissorLuv logged on**_

 _ScissorLuv: Yes._

 _ **ScissorLuv has logged off**_

 _GotBeck: So tomorrow. 2. Scoops4U?_

 _ToriVega: Yep!_

 _GotBeck: Sounds good. Now I've got to go. I have someone I have to attend to now._

 _ **GotBeck has logged off**_

 _ToriVega: I don't want to know._

 _ **ToriVega has logged off**_

 _ **HappyCat has logged off**_

* * *

"But I don't want a cup, Jadey! I want a cone,"

"You're going to drop it, and I'm not getting you another one," Jade turns to see the small redhead pouting, "and if you drop it, you're going to whine about it,"

"But…"

"How about we get her a cone and put it in the cup?" Beck looks at the girl behind the counter, who blushes and nods, "there settled. Cat gets a cone, and we don't have to worry about her dropping it." Cat smiles gleefully as she starts pointing to flavors she wants.

"You spoil her." Jade looks at Beck.

"Not as much as I spoil you," Beck places a small kiss on Jade's lips and takes Jade's cone from the other store clerk, "for you, my lady." Jade takes it and goes to the counter to pay for the three of them's ice creams.

"Are you three ready yet? Robbie is almost done with his ice cream," Everyone turns to see Robbie's once full cup, dwindled to the bottom.

"What? You guys were taking to long."

"It's your girlfriend's fault." Jade goes and gets some napkins that she stuffs into her bag.

"So, Robbie, what did Patrick have to do today?" Robbie looks up from his ice cream to André.

"He had a family thing,"

"Shouldn't you be at it then?"

"It has to do with his mom,"

"How is his mom?" Tori takes a lick of her ice cream cone, "he talks about her all of the time, but I've never met her,"

"She's weary about meeting people," Robbie looks up at Tori, "but she thinks you're really pretty," Tori smiles gleefully at the thought while Jade rolls her eyes as she approaches.

"Tori? We are talking about Tori Vega, right?" Jade settles down next to Beck and Cat, "does she need glasses?"

"Be nice, Jade." Beck looks at her with a stern look.

"Bite me." Beck smiles and makes a biting motion to which everyone laughs at. The group falls into a conversation about their new assignment from Sikowitz.

"Hey, let's go walk around! It's such a nice day out." André starts to head out the front door, and everyone follows along.

"So, Robbie," Cat looks up at her boyfriend as she happily eats her ice cream, "what are you going to do for the talent show?"

"I don't know," Robbie smiles, "I was thinking about doing a magic act,"

"The best magic act that you could do for everybody is disappear," Rexx starts sniggering.

"Hey! Rex!" Cat looks offended at the doll on Robbie's hand, "that's mean. None of us want Robbie to disappear,"

"Well…" Cat turns and shoots daggers at Jade, "kidding. Kidding." Jade raises her hands up in defense. She had seen Cat's anger before and really didn't want to be on the receiving end of it. Suddenly, Robbie's phone starts going off.

"'Scuse me, ladies and gents." Robbie walks away from the group. "Hello. Oh hey, Pat,"

"Tell him I say hi!"

"Stop sounding so desperate, Tori," Tori drops her mouth open and turns to Jade, who happily licks her ice cream.

"That's my boyfriend."

"Still...tell him hi for me," Jade starts to mock Tori.

"I don't sound like that!"

"I mean…"

"Kind of," Tori looks between Cat and André in shock.

"But...I don't!" Suddenly, the conversation between the three is cut short by Robbie's phone call.

"I'm right around the corner, but I'm with everyone. Are you sure you want me to come? Ok, ok. I get it. We'll be there in a minute. Love you, too, Bear." Robbie hangs up his phone and walks over to the group.

"What did he want?"

"I have to go meet up with him,"

"Do you have to go?" The group watches as a smile appears on Robbie's face.

"Yea, a pretty big thing is happening with my aunt right now, and I'm pretty excited to see it,"

"Can we come?" Tori holds her breath as she awaits a response.

"Pat actually wants you all to come, but we have to hurry. It's just a few blocks away."

"Let's go! I can't wait to meet your aunt!" Cat starts pulling Robbie along the road.

"Cat, it's this way." Cat turns to see Robbie pointing in the opposite direction. She smiles gleefully, before pulling him off into that direction.

"Ok, Lynn," one of the physical therapists starts to the small blonde woman holding onto the two bars next to her, "I think you can do this,"

"I don't…"

"I'm right here, Mom," Lynn turns around to see Patrick behind her, "I'll catch you if you fall,"

"Where's Robbie? I thought you would say he would be here,"

"I don't know, Mom, I called…" as if queued in, Robbie and the gang walk through the main door of the therapist's office.

"I'm here!" Robbie places Rexx on one of the chairs before going to spot down the bars from his aunt. "I'm right here, Aunt Lynn." The group watches as the two boys smile at each other and then at the woman in front of Pat.

"What's wrong with her?" Tori whispers softly to the group.

"His aunt and uncle were in a pretty bad car crash when Robbie was thirteen," Cat whispers up to the brunette, "his uncle didn't make it, but his aunt was paralyzed from the waist down," the group looks at Cat.

"Why didn't you tell us that?" Tori stares wide-eyed at her friend.

"I thought Patrick would have told you,"

"And if I remember what Robbie told me over the summer," Tori turns her attention to Beck, "his aunt just got into this new treatment program and that's why they moved to LA,"

"Why does no one think about telling Tori these stories?" Tori points to herself.

"It isn't our story to tell." Jade crosses her arms and looks at the scene in front of them.

"Ok, Mom, take as long as you need, and if anything happens I'm right here," Patrick smiles down at his mom as she nods. Robbie takes a few steps forward until he is nearly right in front of his aunt.

"And I'm right here, Aunt Lynn,"

"Look at my boys, taking care of me," Lynn looks over at the group, who wave at her. "Your friend's look nice, and is that Cat?" Robbie nods, "she's very pretty. And Tori is the brunette?" Tori waves a bit, "much prettier in person. Beck and André," Lynn's eyes fall on Jade, "she really does look like her." Lynn gives a sad smile to Jade and turns her attention back to her nephew and son.

"Okay, Lynn, whenever you're ready." Lynn nods and steels herself before attempting to take a step. She falls but Patrick quickly catches her.

"It's okay, Mom, just try again." Tori feels her heart swell as she watches her boyfriend and his mom. Lynn keeps falling, but with Robbie's and Patrick's encouragement she keeps trying. Eventually, Lynn takes her first step. The smiles on everyone in the rooms faces was blinding.

"Keep going, Aunt Lynn!" Lynn smiles up at Robbie and continues her steps, aided by the two bars, towards him. She gets to Robbie and everyone lets out a cheer. Lynn lets out a laugh and her legs start to give way, and Patrick quickly scoops her up into his arms. Cradling her close to him.

"You did it, Mama, you did it." Patrick and his mom start crying as they hold each other.

* * *

Patrick and Tori found themselves cuddling on the front porch swing at the Shapiro residence after dinner. Patrick had asked Tori to come over for dinner after his mom's therapy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tori looks up from Patrick's chest.

"I didn't want you to have to worry about it,"

"But it was a big deal for you. It felt like you were keeping it a secret,"

"I wasn't though,"

"Everyone else knew, though,"

"They also knew Robbie when it happened. I remember Beck coming down to Arizona with him during onto of his visits," Patrick shifts around to look at Tori, taking her hands into his, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but it isn't something I like telling people. I already get everyone's sad looks, and my mom doesn't like people pitying her. I know I should have told you and I'm sorry,"

"It's fine," Tori gently strokes his hands with her thumbs, "I understand, but can you…"

"It happened one night when my parents were at a dinner with my dad's boss. My mom had been drinking, so my dad was driving home. Angie had gone off to school in Wisconsin, so it was just me and them. It was raining, and my dad was going too fast and hydroplaned into an intersection," Tori grips Patrick's hands tightly as he recalls the memory, "and the semi didn't have time to stop. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was bad weather and a set of unforeseen circumstances, and I think that is what made me so mad. I couldn't blame anyone,"

"Did you want to?"

"I did because if I could blame someone then I could get justice for my dad, but I couldn't. I lost my dad for no reason. He was a great person. He was a teacher that everyone loved and strived to make every kid in his school feel valued. If he saw a kid was hungry, he brought the kid's family groceries for the week. He made sure that his classroom was full of snacks and supplies for kids to use. No one could say a bad thing about him,"

"He sounds like he was a great person,"

"He was," Patrick places a gentle kiss on Tori's lips, "he would have loved you," Tori smiles.

"I would have loved to meet him, but I have met your mom," Tori gets up and extends her hand to help him up. Patrick smiles and takes her hand, lacing their fingers together, "and she challenged me to Trivial Pursuit which means that I have my honor to defend,"

"You're on your own," Patrick opens the door, allowing Tori to go in first, "my mom has never lost."

"Well, there's a first for everything." They both chuckle to themselves as they make their way back to the living room.

* * *

Tori and Patrick are so cute. I love them. I hope it was worth the wait.

Until Next Time!

-KMA


End file.
